Senja di Matamu
by zhaErza
Summary: "Aku hanyalah lelaki buta yang tidak memiliki masa depan, seorang anak durhaka yang secara tidak langsung membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Aku hanyalah orang tolol yang tidak memiliki pendidikan apapun, sampah masyarakat dan lebih pantas mati."/"Kau tidak akan tahukan apa yang direncanakan Tuhan untuk mengubah hidup seseorang...,"/ Special fic TS For SasuSaku Fanday/RnR/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Senja di Matamu**

_**By**_**: ****zhaErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya**

**FF _special_ **_**for **_**SasuSaku _Fanday_**

_**Genre**_**:**_** Romance**_

_**Rate**_**: T**

_**Warning**_**: Sakura POV, Typo, Angsty (maybe) DLDR, RnR dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ^.^**

* * *

**_Chapter _1**

* * *

Aku berjalan selangkah demi selangkah memecah udara dingin yang cukup menggigit di permukaan kulitku, dengan menggunakan jaket yang cukup tebal juga sebuah syal merah marun yang selalu kugunakan jikalau udara sudah menurun. Memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam kantung jaket yang kukenakan dan sekali-kali mengeluarkan tanganku untuk menggosokkannya agar menjadi lebih hangat.

Musim gugur kali ini benar-benar membuat malas orang-orang yang biasanya bekerja atau beraktifitas seperti biasa, kebanyakan dari mereka terlalu enggan untuk sekedar keluar rumah karena cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat, tapi bagi seorang pekerja atau lebih tepatnya memiliki pekerjaan seperti kami ini harus memaksakan diri untuk keluar rumah dan menjalankan kewajiban, walaupun udara benar-benar menggoda untuk bergulung di selimut yang hangat dan empuk.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.06 sore, sang raja siang akan segera berganti menjadi sang ratu malam.

Terus berjalan dari klinik tempatku bekerja menuju sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu kecil, karena memiliki dua lantai yang terletak di pinggir kota Konoha dan sangat cocok untuk orang-orang yang berpenghasilan minim sepertiku.

Jarak dari klinik dan restoran itu tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar 400 meter saja.

Berjalan sendirian di dalam gang yang cukup sepi benar-benar membuatku cukup bosan, sesekali aku hanya mengecek ponselku untuk sekedar membalas pesan dari dokter pemilik klinik itu. Menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya aku sampai di restoran yang cukup rapi dan nyaman ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam restoran Ichiraku dan seketika suara bel lonceng berbunyi. Piano besar yang terkesan antik itu langsung menjadi hal yang pertama kulihat di dalam restoran, piano hitam klasik yang teronggok di sudut ruangan tanpa ada seseorang yang memainkannya. Aku bertanya-tanya kepada diriku sendiri 'Apakah piano itu hanya sekedar pajangan? atau itu hanya piano tua yang sudah rusak?' entahlah, aku hanya terus melangkah menuju lantai dua tempatku biasa mendudukkan diri sebagai seorang pelanggan.

Aku menuju ke meja yang terletak di samping barat restoran, sebuah meja kosong yang dapat membuatku menjadi tenang dalam sekejap, karena dapat melihat matahari senja yang indah dengan cahaya jingga kemerahan yang tersebar di langit sore. Dinding restoran itu hanya dilapisi sebuah kaca tebal sehingga para pelanggan dapat melihat langsung pemandangan pinggir kota di luar restoran, jika melihat ke bawah, maka mata kita akan melihat jalan-jalan yang ramai tetapi tidak macet, pula orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar sehabis pulang bekerja dan menunggu bis di halte dan semacamnya.

.

.

.

Pelayan datang kepadaku dan mencatat pesanan apa yang ingin aku pesan, hanya _ramen_ ekstra jamur dan segelas _ocha_ hangat, mungkin hanya itu yang selalu kupesan setiap berkunjung ke restoran ini.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, perlahan iris e_merald_ yang kupunya menyisir setiap sudut dari restoran itu. Mataku menatap sosok yang selama dua tahun semenjak aku pindah ke pinggir kota ini selalu kulihat duduk di sudut barat ruangan lantai dua restoran, ia duduk sambil menggenggam segelas _ocha_ di jemarinya, matanya menatap ke arah matahari senja tanpa berkedip. Sesosok pria yang selalu mengenakan jaket biru itu duduk di sudut dan hanya berkelang satu meja dari tempatku duduk sebagai pelanggan.

Aku ingat, lelaki dengan perawakan dingin itu selalu ada di saat aku mengunjungi tempat ini. Dia sudah ada sebelum aku datang dan masih di sana setelah aku selesai.

Menghela nafas, aku kembali menatap langit senja sambil menunggu pesananku datang, sambil berfikir entah apa yang membuat lelaki _revan_ itu selalu duduk di sana sendirian, mungkin dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang tidak kunjung datang, pikirku dengan bodohnya.

Pesananku akhirnya datang, saatnya menikmati. Sesaat aku melirik ke arah sudut ruangan di hadapanku, lelaki itu masih mengarahkan penglihatannya ke langit senja. Apa dia begitu menikmatinya sampai tidak berkutik sedikitpun? Entahlah, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku merutuki diriku yang dengan bodohnya mendeskripsikan seseorang yang belum pernah kukenal dan kuketahui namanya.

**o0o**

Aku selalu merasa kalau kehidupanku ini benar-benar membosankan, setiap hari selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Kehidupanku selama satu hari dari A sampai ke Z selalu terulang lagi keesokkan harinya dan begitulah seterusnya. Membosankan dan tidak ada yang menarik.

Hari ini aku untuk kesekian kalinya aku pergi ke restoran langgananku itu, seperti biasa piano itu menjadi hal pertama yang kulihat, setelah menaiki tangga lalu menuju ke lantai dua dan mendudukkan diriku di tempat biasanya, pelayan pun datang dan mencatat pesananku.

Aku menyisir ruangan itu dengan manik hijau teduh yang kupunya, kali ini aku menatap kembali sudut ruangan di hadapanku yang masih kosong. Tidak ada lelaki _revan_ itu di meja sudut barat, tidak ada lelaki yang selalu menghadap ke arah langit senja dan mengenggam segelas _ocha_ yang ditemani _onigiri_ di sampingnya. Aku terus bertanya di dalam hati, mungkin semalam kekasihnya sudah kembali dan mereka pun akhirnya dapat memadu kasih dan meninggalkan restoran ini. Hey, ayolah. Pemikiran apalagi yang ada di kepalaku ini. Aku kembali menghela nafas dan berbicara dalam hati, setidaknya kali ini ada yang berbeda di dalam hariku. Ya, ambil positifnya saja Sakura. Itulah yang kukatakan dalam hati, sambil tersenyum menatap pesanan yang sudah datang menghampiri mejaku.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari meja itu kosong dari lelaki_ revan_ yang biasanya selalu duduk di sana. Aku kembali berfikir, apakah benar semua yang aku pikirkan tentang lelaki itu. Baiklah, sekarang mungkin aku selalu memikirkannya sepanjang hari, aku benar-benar seperti kehilangan dia, padahal kenal juga tidak dan kami hanya sesama pelanggan di restoran murah ini.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di apartemen kecilku, aku tinggal seorang diri di apartemen karena kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal. Aku menjadi tulang punggung untuk diriku sendiri, ditengah permasalahan ekonomi yang terus tidak menguntungkan untuk kami para rakyat jelata.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.54 malam, di saat seperti ini sebaiknya aku membuat teh lemon hangat untuk diriku, cuaca yang dingin begini sangat mendukung untuk membuat teh itu.

Sial, apalagi ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau persediaan makanan sudah hampir habis. Gula, teh, beras dan bayak lagi bahan-bahan lainnya yang sudah habis. Aku harus membelinya setidaknya persediaan bulan ini masih ada dan tabunganku masih cukup untuk kehidupan selama 2 tahun tanpa bekerja.

Menyusuri jalan untuk menuju ke _minimarket_ terdekat, aku melangkah dan masuk ke dalam kemudian membelanjakan uangku untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup di tanggal tua ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya hariku kembali berbeda dari biasanya, aku cukup mendesah lega karena hari ini tidak terlalu membosankan.

Sudah setengah jam lebih kugunakan waktuku untuk belanja, sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam dan udara benar-benar dingin.

Perlahan aku berjalan menuju ke arah apartemenku, mataku sempat tersedot ke pemandangan yang kulihat.

Sepertinya ada kriminalitas yang terjadi di sana, tepat beberapa meter di samping arahku. Aku melihat seorang lelaki tengah dikeroyok oleh beberapa orang berbadan kekar, lelaki itu kalah dan jatuh terduduk, lalu para preman-preman itu meninggalkannya setelah mengambil uang dari pemuda itu.

Di sini cukup sepi dan aku tidak mau membahayakan diriku, aku berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda yang sedang terduduk dan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Jarak kami semakin mendekat dan aku cukup terkejut karena sekarang bisa melihat jelas siapa lelaki yang sedang dikeroyoki tadi, dia adalah lelaki _revan_ yang sudah empat hari absen dari mejanya.

Aku mendekatinya dan sekarang aku berada di sampingnya, dia masih seperti mencari sesuatu dan ketika aku berada di depannya, alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika menyadari apa yang sedang dia cari, sebuah tongkat yang berada di samping jemarinya yang sedang merayap di tanah itu, tapi tidak tergapai olehnya.

Tongkat yang biasa di pakai oleh orang buta.

Aku memegang tongkat itu dan kemudian memberikan kepada jemari pemuda _revan_ yang masih mencari, dengan kalimat tanya "Permisi, apakah ini yang anda cari?" akhirnya pemuda itu tersadar dan mengangguk. Tangannya dia ulurkan dan aku pun memberikan tongkat itu kepadanya.

Wajahnya penuh dengan memar dan darah, aku membantunya berdiri dan berniat mengobatinya.

"Maaf, apakah anda... err lukanya cukup parah," pernyataanku ketika melihat hidungnya yang kini mengluarkan darah segar.

"Tak apa."

"Bagaimana kalau aku obati? Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, setelah itu aku antarkan kau ke rumahmu dengan motorku, apakah kau mau tuan...," tanyaku kepada lelaki itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ohhh... Uchiha-_san_, kalau aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal."

"Hn." Ucapnya dingin.

'Ternyata sifanya gak beda jauh dari wajahnya itu.' Pikirku dalam hati.

Mungkin karena tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menuruti ajakanku dan kami pun melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemanku untuk mengobati luka-luka lelaki _revan_ itu.

Akhirnya kami sampai dan dengan cekatan aku membuka pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk, lalu mengambil air hangat dan obat-obatan untuk mengobati luka Uchaha-_san_.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, aku pun selesai mengobatinya dan sekarang saatnya mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke kemudian memberitahu alamatnya kepadaku, jaraknya sekitar satu kilo meter lebih dari kediamanku, tidak terlalu jauh jika ditempuh dengan motor.

**o0o**

Aku menghentikan laju motorku di depan sebuah rumah yang kecil dan terlihat agak kotor di bagian teras depan dan halamnnya, teras rumah itu hanya di terangi oleh lampu lima watt yang sinarnya berwarna kekuningan. Aku turun dari motorku duluan lalu membantu Uchiha-_san_ turun dari boncengan motor.

Kami melangkah masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah yang banyak ditumbuhi rumput yang mulai tinggi, terus menggerakkan kaki dan sampailah di depan pintu rumah lelaki _revan_ itu. Uchiha-_san_ mengambil kunci dari saku celananya lalu membuka pintunya.

"_Tadaima._" Ucap Uchiha-_san _ dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu.

Uchiha-_san_ mempersilahkan aku masuk dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari bambu-bambu rotan yang dianyam dan di buat menjadi perabotan. Aku menatap ruangan tamu yang terkesan sederhana itu, lalu mataku pun menatap Uchiha-_san_ yang membawa segelas _ocha_ hangat untukku.

"U-uchiha-_san_, tidak usah merepotkan diri." Ucapku kepadanya yang sedang memberikan _ocha_ itu kepadaku.

"Minumlah."

Aku pun mengiyakan seruannya dan meminum _ocha_ hangat itu, seketika tubuhku menjadi hangat. Aku menghela nafasku untuk menutupi kegugupanku karena hanya berdua di rumah Uchiha-_san_.

Sesaat, setelah beberapa menit saling menyesap _ocha_ masing-masing, kami mendengar suara langkah dan suara panggilan seseorang yang menyebut nama 'Sasuke-_kun_, apakah itu kau?' seperti itu lah kalimat yang terdengar di telinga kami.

Aku melihat Uchiha-_san_ langsung berdiri dan menjawab suara itu dengan sebuah gumaman, sepertinya iya berniat untuk menuju ke arah suara tadi yang memanggil namanya.

Langkah kaki semakin mendekat, lalu aku melihat Uchiha-_san_ dan seseorang yang berjalan sambil memegang tangan lelaki _revan_ itu untuk dijadikan sandaran penyangganya.

Uchiha-_san_ mendudukkan seseorang yang kelihatan sudah tua, tepatnya seorang nenek itu ke kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Nenek tua itu menyapaku dan tersenyum, wajah renta itu terlihat hangat kepadaku dan aku pun kemudian membalas senyumannya yang tulus itu.

"Haruno-_san_, ini adalah nenekku. Nenek, ini adalah Haruno Sakura." Ucap sang lelaki _revan_ yang sekarang duduk di samping neneknya itu.

"_Konbanwa, obaa-san. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu, yoroshiku._" Ucapku memperkenalkan diri kepada sang nenek sambil menganggukkan kepala sopan.

"Oh, Sakura-_chan_. Apakah kau adalah pacarnya Sasuke-_kun?_"

**BRUSSSSS...**

Seketika ocha yang tadi baru saja kuminum tersembur keluar dan itu membuat sebagian meja dan bajuku menjadi basah, aku benar-benar merasa malu bukan main...

"Ahahaha... jangan gugup seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_." Tawa serak itu menggema di ruangan tamu yang kecil dan membuat wajahku menjadi memerah sempurna.

"Nenek, Haruno-_san_ itu bukan pacarku. Dia tadi menolongku di jalan." Ucap Uchiha-_san_ menyanggah ucapan neneknya.

"I-iya, Nek. Kami tadi hanya bertemu di jalan saja." Ucap ku kemudian dengan agak terbata.

Aku benar-benar merasa malu, walau Uchiha-_san _ tidak dapat melihat tapi aku yakin dia benar-benar mendegar suara semburan air _ocha_ tadi dari mulutku.

"Ohh... begitu ya. Aku kira kau adalah pacarnya Sasuke-_kun, _karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia membawa seorang gadis ke rumah ini. Apalagi kau itu gadis yang sangat cantik, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap sang nenek memujiku dan itu membuatku menjadi memerah kembali.

"Hehehe... maaf, Nek. Tapi saya hanya kenalannya Uchiha-_san_ saja."

"Kenalan ya. Hmmm... kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau memanggil cucuku ini dengan nama kecilnya saja, agar kalian lebih akrab. Begitu juga denganmu, Sasuke-_kun!_"

Aku sesungguhnya agak kaget mendengar ucapan sang nenek yang duduk di samping pria _revan_ itu, tapi ku ihat Uchiha-_san_ menganggukkan kepalanya bertanda kalau dia bersedia dengan keinginan yang baru saja diutarakan neneknya dan aku pun mengiyakan sang nenek untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

"Sakura-_chan,_ inikan sudah jam 23.03 malam. Akan terlalu berbahaya jika seorang gadis cantik sepertimu pulang ke rumah sendirian. Jadi, bagaimana kalau sebaiknya menginap saja lalu besok pagi kaupulang ke rumahmu, Sakura-_chan._" Ucap nenek kepadaku dan aku kontan membeku mendengar ucapannya. Tetapi, kalau dipikirkan lagi ada benarnya juga ucapan nenek. Ini sudah malam dan sangat berbahaya, bisa-bisa para preman yang menghajar Uchiha-_san_ tadi menjegatku di jalan lalu merampokku. Tidak... tidak... sebaiknya aku menuruti keinginan nenek ini.

"Baiklah, Nek. Tapi, apakah tidak merepotkan Nenek dan Sasuke-_san_?" tanyaku kembali memastikan.

"Hahhahah... tidak apa-apa, lagi pula sudah lama aku mengharapkan teman Sasuke-_kun_ untuk menginap di rumah ini." Nenek berucap sambil tertawa bahagia karena aku menginap di rumah mereka.

"Ya sudah, Nenek. Sebaiknya sekarang tidur, Nenek baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Nanti kambuh lagi jika kurang istirahat." Sasuke-_san_ berbicara sambil berdiri dan ketika nenek mengiyakannya, Sasuke-_san_ pun membantu neneknya menuju ke kamar di rumah mereka.

Sekarang aku dan Sasuke-_san _duduk bersama dan tentu saja dengan kursi yang terpisah.

"Maafkan nenekku, Sakura. Nenek terkadang memang banyak permintaannya." Kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalan untuk meminta maaf.

"Eh... tidak usah sungkan, Sasuke-_san_. Hehehehe," ucapku sambil tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Sebaiknya nanti, kautidur di kamarku dan biar aku yang tidur di sini." Ucap Sasuke-_san_ kepadaku.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-_san..._,"

"Tidak mungkin kau yang tidur di luar, lagi pula rumah ini hanya punya dua kamar saja." Sergah Sasuke-_san_ cepat dan memotong perkataanku dan aku hanya menggumam mengiyakan perkataannya.

.

.

.

Esok harinya aku terbangun saat matahari telah mengintip malu-malu dari jendela, menggerjapkan mataku lalu menggerakkan tubuhku untuk bangun dan aku baru tersadar kalau sedang ada di kamar Sasuke-_san_ sekarang ini. Aku merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu berniat ke kamar mandi yang ada di luar ruangan, untuk sekedar membasuh muka.

Melangkahkan kakiku dengan agak malas menuju kamar mandi itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar mandi, akupun memegang knop pintu dan tanpa kutekan ke arah bawah untuk membukanya, knop itu bergerak sendiri lalu tanpa sadar tubuhku ikut tertarik mengikuti pintu yang terbuka ke arah dalam.

"Ehhh...," pekikku terkejut karena merasakan tubuhku membentur sesuatu.

Mataku yang tadinya tertutup karena terkejut perlahan terbuka, dan aku benar-benar kaget saat membuka mata yang pertama kulihat adalah dada bidang seorang lelaki yang belum tertutup baju. Saat mendongak yang kulihat adalah wajah tampan dan tatapan mata dingin yang terarah ke depan.

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke-_san_ yang memiringkan arah telinganya ke sumber suara napasku.

"Eh, i-iya." Jawabku terbata sambil melepaskan diri dari rengkuhannya.

Sasuke-_san_ pun menggumam kemudian keluar dari dalam kamar mandi itu dan setelahnya aku memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukaku.

Beberapa menit kuhabiskan untuk membasuh muka dan lainnya, setelahnya aku pun bersiap untuk setidaknya memasakkan sarapan kepada sang empunya rumah ini.

Aku melihat Sasuke-_san _yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap, pastinya. Sebelumnya dia hanya memakai celana di bawah dengkul saja.

"Sakura, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sasuke-_san_ kepadaku yang sedang memasak di dapurnya.

"Hanya membuat sarapan saja, Sasuke-_san._ Hehe... maaf, ya. Aku menggunakan dapurmu tanpa izin, Sasuke-_san._" Ucapku seraya memasak nasi dan juga kare.

"Hn, tak apa. Terima kasih karena telah membuat sarapan, Sakura. Panggil aku Sasuke saja."

"Emmm... baiklah, Sasuke." Ucapku seraya tersenyum kepadanya.

Aku terus memasak sarapan, sementara Sasuke membangunkan neneknya yang masih tertidur di kamar.

"Sakuraa," panggil Sasuke dari kamar neneknya.

Aku yang juga telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan pun pergi menuju kamar nenek Sasuke dan mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di samping ranjang itu, dengan nenek yang masih tertidur.

"Badan nenek panas, dia juga tidak mau bangun." Ucap Sasuke resah.

"Biar aku periksa." Ucapku melangkah mendekat kepada nenek dan menggantikan posisi Sasuke.

Aku memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, lalu mengambil kotak P3K milikku yang ada di dalam tasku, lalu menempelkan plester untuk demam dan membiarkan nenek tidur.

Aku kemudian membuka jendela kamar nenek dan membiarkan udara pagi yang cukup menyegarkan itu masuk bersama cahaya matahari yang baik untuk kesehatan. Untunglah suhu tubuh nenek tidak terlalu tinggi.

Aku mengatakan kepada Sasuke bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan kami pun membiarkan nenek tidur sesaat di kamar.

"Sakura, _arigatou._" Ucap Sasuke tulus.

"_Doitashimashite,_ Sasuke." Ucapku seraya menyengir kepadanya, walaupun tidak dapat dilihat Sasuke.

Kami pun sarapan bersama. Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya memakan sarapan hangat ini, kami dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan pintu yang cukup kuat dan kasar. Langsung saja kami berdua ke arah di mana pintu ruang tamu berada, karena takut suara ketukan kasar itu nantinya dapat mengganggu istirahat nenek.

**Krekkk...**

Pintu di buka oleh Sasuke, dan seketika beberapa orang itu langsung berteriak marah-marah kepada Sasuke. Aku benar-benar terkejut oleh kelakuan orang-orang asing itu, lantaran mereka benar-benar tidak sopan.

"SASUKE... bukan karena semalam kami sudah mengambil isi dompetmu yang sedikit itu lalu kaubebas untuk bernafas, sekarang aku ingin kaubayar hutang-hutangmu." Ucap salah seorang pria berbadan tegap itu sambil menarik baju Sasuke sampai ada robekan karena ulahnya.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak punya uang. Tapi, jika aku sudah menerima gaji nanti, pasti aku bayar."

"CIH... kaubayar pun hutangmu, belum tentu bisa kaulunasi dan sekarang kau harus bayar, aku tidak mau tahu."

"Tapi aku...,"

**Buaggghh... **

Sasuke mendapatkan pukulan di wajahnya kembali, dan seketika aku memekik dan berteriak kepada mereka agar berhenti dan berbicara dengan kepala dingin.

"Sasukeeee... kumohon hentikannnn...,"

Para penagih hutang itu sekarang malah menjambak rambut Sasuke dan menariknya berdiri dari terjatuhnya pemuda itu. Melihat Sasuke diperlakukan seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak terima.

"Aku mohon, kita bisa bicara baik-baik... jangan seperti ini."

"Jika sudah dibicarakan baik-baik, apa kalian bisa membayar hutang-hutang itu?" tanya salah satu orang diantara mereka.

"Ya." Jawabku yakin.

"Sakura, kau...," ucap Sasuke terpotong karena aku berbicara.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Semuanya akan kita hadapi bersama." Ucapku kemudian.

Para penagih hutang itupun menjelaskan semuanya dengan nada marah-marah, berapa hutang-hutang Sasuke yang ada pada mereka. Dari cerita mereka, aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke meminjam uang pada seorang rentenir.

Aku pun menjanjikan kalau besok akan melunasi hutang Sasuke dengan uang tabunganku, tentu saja hal itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke, tapi setidaknya para penagih itu mau keluar dari rumah dan tidak membuat keributan lagi.

Sasuke marah kepadaku karena aku mencampuri urusannya, dia mengatakan kalau aku jangan ikut campur masalahnya. Tapi aku bilang kepadanya kalau aku melakukan hal ini dengan ikhlas.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang, Sakura. Besok, biar aku yang menemui mereka." Ucap Sasuke kepadaku.

"Yang benar saja, ini adalah janjiku kepada mereka. Apa jadinya jika besok aku tidak ada ke sini dan kau yang menggantikanku, sekarang saja kau dipukuli oleh mereka. Mungkin besok jika aku tidak menepati janji, jangan-jangan kau akan dibunuh mereka. Jika kau dibunuh, maka itu adalah salahku dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi." Pekikku kesal dan cemas sekaligus kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menyahuti perkataanku tadi. Apakah dia dapat mengerti dengan penjelasan yang kusampaikan tadi? Entahlah, kuharap dia bersedia dengan apa yang kurencanakan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membantuku? Kita bahkan baru saling kenal, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang kembali bersuara.

"Apakah membutuhkan alasan jika kita ingin membantu?" tanyaku kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu untuk mengganti uangmu nanti."

"Sudah kubilang, aku ikhlas, Sasuke. Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun."

Sasuke kembali diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika saja aku tidak buta, mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke, kau tidak boleh menyalahkan kehendak Tuhan. Yakinlah, setiap ada kesusahan pasti akan ada kemudahan."

"Ini semua salahku."

Sasuke kembali terdiam, aku pun memecah keheningan setelah sekian menit membisu.

"Sasuke, kau itu adalah laki-laki yang kuat dan tegar, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

"Kau tidak tahu, Sakura. Aku hanyalah lelaki buta yang tidak memiliki masa depan, seorang anak durhaka yang secara tidak langsung membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Aku hanyalah orang tolol yang tidak memiliki pendidikan apapun, sampah masyarakat dan lebih pantas mati. Aku...,"

Seketika Ucapan Sasuke ku #buat terhenti, ketika aku mendaratkan telapak tanganku di wajahnya. Tamparan keras aku berikan kepadanya. Aku menampar Sasuke kuat karena tidak tahan mendengar ucapan putus asa dari mulut Sasuke, perlahan air mata juga ikut mewarnai kekecewaanku terhadap perkataan tidak berartinya.

"Hiks...," Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika mendengarku yang menangis dan dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Apa-apan perkataan itu, Sasuke? Jangan hanya berfikir negatif, siapa bilang tidak ada yang memedulikanmu, kau masih memiliki seorang nenek yang dengan tabah dan ikhlas menjaga dan mengasuhmu sampai sebesar ini, Sasuke. Kalau kau berniat bunuh diri, kau akan malah membuat orang-orang yang menyayangimu menjadi kecewa kepadamu. Hikss," ucapku parau karena sambil menangis.

Sasuke hanya diam, kemudian mengucapkan kata maaf kepadaku.

Aku menggerakkan kakiku lalu duduk di samping Sasuke yang duduk di kursi rotan panjang, aku menghadapkan Sasuke ke arahku duduk, sehingga kami menjadi berhadapan. Lalu, mengenggam tangannya lembut. Ia agak terkejut dengan tindakanku itu, tapi tetap membiarkanku.

"Sasuke, kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat baik untuk sekarang ini. Jadi, mungkin sekaranglah saatnya Tuhan memberikanmu balasan dari usaha yang telah kaulakukan dan balasan kerja kerasmu itu, diberikan Tuhan melalui diriku. Kau tidak akan tahukan apa yang direncanakan Tuhan untuk mengubah hidup seseorang, mungkin ini adalah jalan Tuhan untuk memperbaiki hidupmu dan mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik." Ucapku sambil membelai wajah Sasuke, dia hanya mengangguk dan mengguman paham.

"Hn, terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

**o0o**

keesokan harinya seperti yang kujanjikan, aku pun membayarkan seluruh hutang Sasuke dengan uang tabunganku. Dan setelah masalah itu usai, tentu saja Sasuke masih bersikeras agar dapat membayar hutangnya kepadaku.

Aku dan Sasuke sudah seminggu lebih menjadi teman dan ternyata dia berkerja di restoran Ichiraku sebagai pemain piano yang selalu ada di sudut ruangan lantai bawah itu.

.

.

.

Ada kabar buruk dari Sasuke, kalau nenek kembali masuk rumah Sakit dan sampai akhirnya dokter menyatakan neneknya meninggal dunia.

Aku datang ke pemakaman neneknya, dia terlihat sangat kacau. Untuk pertama kalinya mata hitam tanpa emosi itu mengeluarkan air, Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

Aku hanya bisa menguatkannya selama proses pemakaman itu berlangsung, dan setelah pemakaman selesai, aku mengantar Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya.

Dia kembali terpuruk dan apa yang harus kulakukan dan kukatakan lagi kepadanya? Tanyaku resah dalam hati.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N:

FF TS special untuk SSFD, semoga pada suka ya... RnR bila berkenan, minnasan. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Senja di Matamu**

_**By**_**: ****zhaErza**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya**

**FF Naruto **_**for **_**SasuSaku _Fanday_**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Angst/**__**Romance**_

_**Rate**_**: T**

_**Warning**_**: Sakura POV****,****OOC, ****Typo, DLDR, RnR dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter **_**2**

* * *

**Selamat membaca ^.^**

* * *

Kami memasuki pintu rumah dalam diam, kulirik Sasuke yang langsung berjalan mendahuluiku kemudian duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari bambu itu.

Dia terlihat sangat kacau, rambutnya acak-acakan karena tangannya selalu mengarah ke sana, untuk menjambak-jambak kecil dan menggaruknya dengan kasar. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, yang kulakukan hanya membisukan suaraku dan kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

Langkah demi langkah, terus kugerakkan kakiku untuk mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya, hingga aku sampai di hadapannya dan kemudian duduk tepat di samping lelaki itu.

Kuarahkan pandangan mataku ke arah di mana Sasuke berada, lalu dengan pelan memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke." Panggilku kepadanya dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas.

Setelah mendengar respon darinya, kuberanikan diriku untuk menyentuh pundaknya.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau membersihkan tubuhmu dulu. Setelah itu kita makan bersama." Kataku sambil mengusap-usap pelan pundaknya.

Sasuke menganggukkan wajahnya, kemudian ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk membersihkan diri. Aku pun langsung menggerakkan tubuhku untuk memasak makanan untuk kami santap nanti, berjalan ke arah dapur dan memulai aktifitasku dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai setengah jam aktifitas kami dalam menyantap makanan itu, aku pun bersegera untuk membereskan meja dan langsung mencuci piring kotornya.

Sasuke menungguku di dapur, dan setelah pekerjaan kecilku selesai, aku mengajak Sasuke untuk pindah ke ruang tamunya.

Tap... tap... tap...

Langkah kaki kami menggema di ruangan yang terkesan sunyi dan sepi itu, kami mendudukkan kembali diri kami di kursi yang terbuat dari ayaman bambu.

Sasuke masih diam, tapi dia benar-benar kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku kemudian berinisiatif untuk mendengarkan Sasuke agar menceritakan isi hati dan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, agar dirinya menjadi lebih baik dan tidak uring-uringan seperti ini.

"Sasuke, jika ada yang ingin diceritakan tentang yang kaupikirkan, aku siap untuk membantumu dan mendengarkannya dengan baik?" tanyaku kepada Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn, tidak."

"Sasuke, jangan selalu menyimpan semuanya sendirian, apalagi jika itu adalah sebuah permasalahan hidup. Sebaiknya, kau membaginya kepadaku. Aku janji akan mendengar segala keluh kesahmu. Setidaknya kaubisa bercerita walau itu hanya sedikit." Aku berbicara dengan nada cemas karena melihat Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku...,"

Aku pun berpindah tempat dari di mana aku duduk, kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan kursi yang sama. Kursi yang diduduki Sasuke muat untuk tiga orang.

Memiringkan dudukku agar berhadapan dengan Sasuke, aku pun menarik pergelangan Sasuke untuk memiringkan tubuhnya juga agar kami sama-sama berhadapan.

Aku memegang tangan Sasuke lalu meremasnya lembut sambil kembali berbicara.

"Sasuke, kautahu jika kaubisa membagi keluh kesahmu padaku, jadi jangan sungkan. Kita ini teman bukan? Dan sudah semestinya jika kita saling membantu sebagai sesama teman. Lagipula, teman itu akan selalu ada dalam suka dan duka, dan melewati semuanya bersama-sama. Jadi, cobalah untuk mempercayaiku sebagai seorang temanmu, Sasuke." Aku berbicara selembut mungkin untuk membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh ingin membantunya dan mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke mengenai yang ia rasakan juga pikirkan.

Sasuke terlihat masih diam, sepertinya dia sedang menimbang-nimbang ucapanku yang kukatakan dengan setulus hatiku. Ya, aku memang sangat ingin menarik Sasuke yang sedang dalam keterpurukan ini.

Sasuke menegakkan wajahnya, kemudian ia membalas genggaman tanganku dan tersenyum tulus sambil berterima kasih.

"Hn, _arigatou,_ Sakura."

"_Yokatta ne,_ Sasuke. Sekarang aku bersedia mendengarkan apapun yang ingin kauceritakan, ceritakanlah semua yang ada di pikiranmu juga yang ada di hatimu. Ceritakanlah semua perasaan dan apapun yang kaupendam sendiri selama kauhidup, ceritakan semuanya, Sasuke. Dan buat hati dan pikiranmu menjadi tenang dan lega."

Sasuke terlihat mulai menegakkan duduknya, kemudian ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia lalu mengemebuskan napasnya secara perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya, jangan sungkan. Kita adalah teman bukan?" tanyaku sekalian untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini agak baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menarik napas kembali, lalu mengembuskannya dengan pelan, beberapa kali ia lakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke pun mulai bercerita.

"Dulunya aku tidak buta, Sakura...,"

"Ehh?" terkejut, tanpa adar aku bersuara.

"Ya, aku masih ingat bagaimana indahnya taman bunga, bagaimana cantiknya wajah ibu dan bagaimana bahagianya wajah-wajah keluargaku yang sedang bersantai sambil menikmati senja," Sasuke berucap sambil menutup kelopak matanya.

"Dulu sangat menyenangkan, saat keluargaku masih utuh, saat keluarga kami serba kecukupan dan memiliki segalanya. Waktu itu aku masih tahun pertama di sekolah dasar, Sakura," Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi menyembunyikan permata _onyx_ indah itu.

"Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, dia adalah seseorang yang paling kukagumi. Namanya Uchiha Itachi, dia adalah sosok kakak yang sangat sempurna, dia sangat jenius dan juga ramah dan menjadi kebanggaan ayah dan ibu. Aku tahu, kalau ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangi kak Itachi melebihiku. Ayah sangat membanggakannya, dan selalu menyuruhku untuk bisa seperti kakak dan aku pun bilang pada mereka bahwa aku akan menjadi seperti kak Itachi,"

"Ya, dia adalah kakak kebanggaanku. Dia selalu menyayangiku dan memanjakanku, aku menjadi sangat akrab bersama kakak dan kami selalu bersama." Sasuke kembali menjeda sesaat, dan dia kelihatan berat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, aku pun langsung menguatkannya dengan mengusap-usap lembut bahunya dan bilang padanya 'pelan-pelan saja dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja'.

Cukup lama Sasuke terdiam sambil menghela napas dan sesekali menutup matanya, sampai akhirnya matanya terbuka dan ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Waktu itu hari libur sekolah, kami sekeluarga pergi ke taman dan ayah tidak bisa ikut karena sedang ada di luar negeri. Bersama Ibu dan kakak, bagiku itu sudah menjadi hari terbaik. Di taman aku mengajak kak Itachi untuk bermain, dari mulai bermain kejar-kejaran, bermain layangan, bermain petak umpet, dan bermain bola. Ini salahku, Sakura. Jika saja aku menuruti kak Itachi juga Ibu, semuanya tidak akan terjadi," aku kembali menguatkannya dengan mengenggam tangan Sasuke pelan.

"Aku menendang bolanya dengan sekuat tenaga, bola itu tertuju ke arah lain. Karena itu adalah tendanganku, aku bersikeras bahwa aku yang harus mengambilnya. Aku langsung berlari tanpa memedulikan mereka lagi, ingin cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan kembali bermain. Aku melihat bolanya dan langsung berlari untuk mengambilnya, bola itu ada di tengah jalan tapi aku tidak peduli dan dengan pemikiran kekanakanku, aku langsung saja mengambilnya. aku tertawa ketika bisa memegang bola itu dan membawanya ke dekapan kedua tanganku, aku berbalik dan langsung melihat kak Itachi menghampiriku. Tidak, dia berlari ke arahku dan mendorongku dengan sekuat tenaganya sehingga aku terlempar jauh sampai ke pinggir jalan,"

"Seluruh tubuhku sakit, dan aku menangis ketika dahi, siku dan kakiku terluka dan mengelurkan darah. Ibu berteriak ke arah kami, dan seketika jalanan menjadi terhenti, banyak orang mengerubungi entah apa itu dan aku tidak bisa mendekat karena sekujur tubuhku sakit. Lalu, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi karena semuanya menjadi gelap, Sakura. Aku pingsan saat itu."

Sasuke kembali terdiam, dan menundukkan kepalanya, aku berpikir dalam hatiku. Apakah kecelakaan itu yang menyebabkannya buta? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalaku dan aku benar-benar penasaran. Tapi, tidak mungkin aku menanyakannya dan aku pun hanya mengubur pertanyaanku itu ketika suara Sasuke sudah kembali terdengar.

"Sejak sadar dari pingsan, aku mengetahui kalau sudah berada di rumah sakit. Tidak ada siapapun yang menemaniku, aku sendirian. Kemudian, aku hanya kembali menutup mataku karena kepalaku kembali sakit."

"Aku mendapat kabar dari suster, mereka bilang keluargaku sedang di kamar pasien yang satu lagi, kamar kak Itachi. Aku bingung, Sakura. Kenapa mereka ada di sana? Apa yang terjadi? Sampai suster itu bilang, kalau kak Itachi kecelakaan dan sedang kritis, dan aku hanya terdiam sambil kembali berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada kami?"

"Dua minggu setelah koma, kak Itachi meninggal."

Sasuke terdiam dan menjambak rambutnya, ia kelihatan sangat tersiksa dengan kenangan pahit itu.

"Ini salahku, Sakura. Jika saja aku menuruti perintah ibu dan kakak, jika saja aku tidak keras kepala, kakak tidak akan meninggal."

"Sasuke," ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Kakak meninggal dan tidak sampai satu bulan setelahnya ibu juga meninggalkan kami karena sakit. Karena hal itu, ayah menjadi aneh dan seperti orang depresi. Ayah sering pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk juga sering memukulku tanpa sebab, dia marah-marah dan bilang kalau aku adalah anak durhaka yang membunuh kakak dan ibu. Aku hanya bisa menangis saat ayah mencambukku dengan ikat pinggangnya, dia seperti bukan ayah yang kukenal,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang datang dan mengusir kami dari rumah, mereka bilang ayah bangkrut dan terjerat hutang, sehingga rumah kami disita. Kami pindah ke sebuah apartemen kecil, di sana ayah jauh lebih kasar padaku, ayah jarang pulang dan tidak memberiku makan. Suatu hari saat aku pulang sekolah, seperti biasa rumah dalam keadaan kosong dan aku di kejutkan oleh suara petugas kepolisian yang mengabarkan kalau ayahku mengalami kecelakaan saat menyeberang jalan, dia meninggal dunia."

Sasuke kelihatan resah dan dia berulang kali mengembusakan napasnya kasar.

"Waktu itu, rasanya sangat sakit dan sakit sekali, Sakura. Aku menangis meraung-raung di depan pemakaman ayahku, aku menangis di tanah kuburnya dan mendudukkan diriku di sana."

"Mereka membawaku ke sebuah panti asuhan, karena seluruh anggota keluargaku telah meninggal. Panti asuhan itu tidak terlalu besar, dan pemiliknya adalah seorang ibu muda yang cantik. Di sana, anak-anak panti rata-rata sudah kelas 4 ke atas dan aku yang paling kecil. Sejak awal aku merasa mereka semua yang ada di panti tidak terlalu menyukaiku dan benar dugaanku, Sakura. Sekian hari aku tinggal di sana, mereka selalu menjahiliku, menyuruhku ini dan itu sampai pernah memfitnahku. Aku sering di hukum, karena mereka menganggap pekerjaanku tidak ada yang becus."

"Hari itu anak-anak panti bermain di halaman, aku hanya melihat mereka bermain karena tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku. Mereka bilang aku adalah anak koruptor yang artinya keluargaku adalah keluarga pencuri, mereka selalu mengejekku seperti itu dan karena hal itu mereka semua memusuhiku. Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dari jauh sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon, menatap mereka yang tengah asyik bermain dengan riangnya dan yang anehnya hanya dengan mengintip mereka bermain saja, aku sudah merasa senang dan tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum karena mereka."

Aku menatap Sasuke prihatin, sungguh masa kecil yang benar-benar tidak pernah dibayangkan. Kedua orang tuaku memang sudah meninggal, tapi tetap saja setidaknya aku memiliki banyak teman dan orang-orang yang mendukungku. Sasuke kembali berucap dan akupun hanya mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Di halaman itu, di saat mereka semua bermain, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku untuk mendeki salah satu anak panti itu dan tentu saja itu membuatku langsung antusias setengah mati, aku sangat senang. Anak laki-laki yang sudah duduk di kelas 5 SD itu memanggilku dan setelah aku mendekat, ternyata ia hanya menyuruhku untuk mengambil layangannya yang tersangkut disalah satu pohon yang tinggi. Dia memerintahku mengambil layangan itu dan jika aku tidak mau, dia akan melaporkan kalau aku yang menyangkutkan layangannya. Aku tidak berani membantahnya, Sakura. Aku tidak mau di hukum, ibu panti itu juga sangat membenciku sebagai anak koruptor."

Aku tercengang ketika Sasuke menyebut ayahnya seorang koruptor, apakah itu benar? Entahlah, yang jelas tugasku sekarang ini menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Sasuke.

"Aku memanjat pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi itu dengan gemetaran, tubuhku terus bergerak menuju di mana layangan itu berada. Anak-anak panti yang melihatku memanjat dengan wajah ketakutan dan ingin menangis malah menertawaiku, seolah yang kulakukan adalah hal yang lucu bagi semua orang. Aku terus menaiki pohonnya, dan berhasil mengambil layangannya, tapi aku tahu ada masalah baru yang kutimbulkan. Ketika layangan itu kulemparkan pada mereka yang ada di bawah sana, layangan itu malah terbawa angin, aku mengikuti ke mana arah layangan itu dihembus angin, layangan itu mengarah ke belakangku dan aku memutar tubuhku ke belakang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, entah bagaimana, aku merasa melayang dan termakan gravitasi. Aku jatuh dan kemudian aku tidak tahu apapun lagi karena semuanya gelap, aku jatuh dari pohon tinggi itu,"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku miris karena mendengar cerita Sasuke, dia jatuh dari pohon tinggi dan pasti itu sangat menyakitkan. Entah cobaan apa saja yang sudah Sasuke lewati, dia lelaki yang luar biasa.

"Setelah sadar dari jatuh, aku merasakan ada perban di mataku dan aku tidak bisa melihat karena yang terlihat hanya warna hitam pekat. Lalu aku mendengar kalau kata dokter, aku mengalami kebutaan karena terjatuh, tapi masih bisa dioperasi. Lalu, aku mendengar kembali suara ibu pemilik panti, dia menolakku untuk dioperasi karena tidak ada uang. Dan karena tidak dioperasi aku menjadi anak laki-laki yang buta."

"Setelah perban mataku bisa dibuka, walaupun membuka mataku yang terlihat hanya gelap. Aku mengucek kedua mataku dan memang gelap yang terlihat dan karena aku buta, aku tidak lagi melanjutkan sekolahku, Sakura. Anak-anak di panti selalu mengejeku dan menghinaku."

_**Flashback**_

"Hey... lihat teman-teman, di sini ada anak bodoh yang tidak sekolah. Tahu tidak, kenapa dia tidak sekolah?" kata anak lelaki yang berambut merah bernama Aka, "Semuanya,"

"KARENA DIA BUTAAAA... hahahha," teriak semua anak di panti itu yang mengelilingi Sasuke kecil.

Sementara Sasuke dia hanya bisa berjongkok di tengah-tengah lingkaran dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Buta... buta... buta... dasar orang buta tidak berguna, lebih baik mati saja tahuuu," kata anak yang lain yang ikut mengejek Sasuke.

"Heyyy... ibu panti datang, katanya kita di suruh makan, teman-teman." Teriak bocah lainnya.

Semua anak-anak itupun saling berlari saling mendahulu, sebelumnya bahkan ada yang sempat mendorong Sasuke sehingga terjatuh.

Sasuke berdiri dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai, ia hanya bisa menangis pilu, karena diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh teman pantinya.

"Kakak... hiksss... ibu, ayah... hikss... aku ri-rindu... hikss...hiksss..." Sasuke berucap parau sambil sesegukan karena tangisnya yang semakin pecah, ia lalu menggerakkan kakinya dengan pelan dan mulai berjalan meraba-raba segala yang terjangkaunya. Sasuke berjalan entah menuju arah mana, dia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana letak ruang makan panti itu dalam keadaan mata yang tidak bisa melihat.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan, sampai dia mendengar ada yang bertriak memanggilnya.

"Buta, kau ini menyusahkan saja. Ruang makan bukan di sana, cepat ikut aku. Menyusahkan." Pekik anak itu di samping telinga Sasuke, lalu dengan kasar langsung menyeretnya menuju ruang makan.

"Sasuke, kau dari mana saja?" kata ibu panti asuhan itu.

"A-aku tersesat bu," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ck, ya sudah cepat makan."

"I-iya." Sasuke berucap sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan bersegera makan.

Setelah makan, seperti biasa mereka harus mencuci piringnya masing-masing dan Sasuke selalu yang paling belakangan mendapatkan giliran.

Sasuke mengangkat piring dan gelas kosongnya, ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan hanya berpatok pada suara-suara anak panti lainnya. Sasuke terus berjalan, tapi tanpa sadar dia menabrak anak lainnya dan membuat piring anak itu terjatuh dan pecah.

Sasuke menggigil ketakutan ketika mendengar suara piring kaca itu pecah, yang pasti di dalam pikirannya ia akan mendapatkan hukuman lagi.

"Dasar kau menyebalkan." Pekik anak yang ditabrak tadi sambil mendolak Sasuke sehingga ia jatuh terjelembab dan menyebabkan piringnya menjadi pecah.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" tanya ibu panti.

"Sasuke mendorongku, ibu. Piring-piring pecah gara-gara dia."

"A-aku, tidak sengaja, bu. Jangan hukum a-aku," ucap Sasuke takut-takut kepada Ibu panti.

"Sasuke... dasar kau itu anak nakal. Kau sudah sering memecahkan piring dan sekarang kau dihukum tidak boleh makan malam, juga kau harus membersihkan kamar mandi."

"Ta-tapi, aku,"

"Jangan membantah atau kau mau tidur di luar? Aka, antar Sasuke ke kamar mandi."

"Baik, bu." Sasuke berucap pasrah terhadap apa yang terjadi padanya, dia benar-benar mendengar kalau para anak yang lainya menertawakannya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan diseret oleh Aka, dan ketika sampai dia langsung dihempaskan sehingga langsung terjelembab.

Sasuke mengambil sikat dan mulai menyikat lantai itu dengan tangannya. Entah sudah berapa lama iya menyikat lantai kamar mandi itu, apalagi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini tidak tahu apakah sudah bersih atau belum. Sasuke kembali menangis dan ketika ia berdiri lantai yang licin karena sabun itu membuat keseimbangannya goyah, Sasuke terjatuh dengan kepala yang mengenai bak mandi dan itu membuat dahinya berdarah juga biru.

"Sa-sakit... hikss...," Sasuke menangis dengan posisi yang masih merangkak karena baru saja terjatuh tengkurap, dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kamar mandi itu dan memegangi dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah. "hikss... ibu... ibuu... Sa-sasu ingin sama ibu, ayah dan ka-kak... hikss..." pundak Sasuke bergetar karena tangisnya, ia merasakan sakit yang berlapis antara di dahinya juga di hatinya. Tangan mungil itu bergerak menuju dadanya dan meremas baju di dada kirinya, baju yang dengan jelas terlihat sangat kebesaran bahkan lingkar lehernya sampai turun ke bahu, "sasu mau i-ibu... hiksss... pulang...," ngumam Sasuke disela-sela tangisnya yang benar-benar menyedihkan untuk didengar.

.

Setelah insiden pecahnya piring-piring dan pingsannya Sasuke di kamar mandi, Sasuke jadi tidak pernah melakukan apapun lagi. Ia harus makan paling belakangan karena tidak ikut mencuci piring.

.

Sasuke hanya bersembunyi dan mencuri dengar dari balik lorong ruangan belajar itu, sungguh Sasuke sangat ingin belajar bersama mereka, tapi selalu dimarahi dan akhirnya dia secara sembunyi-sembunyi ikut mengapalkan apa yang mereka pelajari. Mulai dari perkalian, pertambahan dan pelajaran lainnya, Sasuke selalu mendengarkan dari balik lorong itu secara diam-diam dan Sasuke sangat senang karena bisa belajar lagi.

Pagi ini adalah hari yang berbeda untuk Sasuke, ibu panti asuhan itu mengajaknya untuk menemani dirinya belanja. Tentu saja Sasuke mengiyakan ajakan ibu panti itu, dia belum pernah keluar panti semenjak tinggal di sana. Mereka berhenti di suatu tempat perbelanjaan, setelah sekian lama menaiki angkutan.

"Sasuke, kautunggu di depan pintu saja ya? Nanti, takutnya kau tersesat jika aku membawamu ke dalam _market_ ini." Ucap sang ibu panti itu yang dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan.

Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang diperintahkan untuk menuggu di depan pintu masuk, ia menunggu dan terus menunggu sampai merasakkan kulitnya panas karena terbakar matahari, keringat menetes-netes dari dahi dan anak rambutnya, pakaian kebesaran yang digunakannya juga basah karena keringat. Sampai ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya, ah mungkin itu adalah ibu pantinya.

"Hey... apa yang kaulakukan?" tidak, ini suara lelaki berarti bukan ibu pantinya.

"A-aku menunggu ibu yang sedang belanja." Jawab Sasuke gugup.

Lelaki yang memakai pakaian satpam itu memerhatikan Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, bajunya kebesaran dan menutupi celana pendeknya, lingkar leher yang sampai ke bahu, sendal jelek dan tidak lupa keringat yang membasahi badannya. 'Compang-camping' itulah yang ada dipemikiran sang satpam dan akhirnya mengusir Sasuke dari sana karena dia menganggap Sasuke adalah anak jalan.

Sasuke menangis dan terus berjalan sampai hari sudah mulai sore, ia terus berjalan dan tidak tahu arah mana yang harus di tuju. Badannya terasa lelah bukan main belum lagi rasa lapar yang begitu mengganggunya dan akhirnya dikarena kelelahan yang amat sangat, Sasuke kemudian duduk di pinggir dinding suatu bangunan.

Ia duduk dan akhirnya mengistirahatkan dirinya sambil menidurkan tubuh ringkihnya dengan miring. Orang-orang yang melihat lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu; mereka enggan untuk sekedar bertanya kepada Sasuke yang sedang menangisi dirinya.

"Hiksss... ka-kakak... Sasu ta-takut... hiksss,"

Sasuke memberhentikan tangisnya itu sesaat ketika merasakan bahunya disentuh oleh seseorang, dan kontan saja ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, nak?" sosok yang tidak diketahui Sasuke itu bertanya padanya.

"A-aku, tersesat... huaaa... hiksss... hikss,"

"Begitu ya!" ucapnya seraya menatap Sasuke, "baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kamu ikut nenek dulu ya, besok pagi kita ke kantor polisi untuk mencari tahu di mana rumahmu." Ucap nenek itu seraya mengusap-usap lembut kepala Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

_**Flashback end**_

Aku mendengar semua keluh kesah yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, betapa ia sangat menderita, sejak kecil harus kehilangan keluarganya dan dibuang oleh panti tepatnya tinggal. Untung ada nenek yang menemukannya, jika tidak; entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Begitulah, Sakura. Nenek, ia menemukanku di sana. Kemudian, besoknya nenek menanyaiku tentang panti itu, tapi aku tidak ingat nama dan letaknya di mana. Aku hanya ingat-ingat samar saja, tapi nenek tetap membawaku ke pos polisi. Sampai akhirnya mereka tidak bisa menemukan pantiku itu karena minimnya informasi. Jadilah nenek yang merawatku seperti sekarang ini."

Sasuke kembali menjeda ceritanya.

"Sasuke, emm...,"

"Tanya saja, Sakura."

"Emmm... ano, Sasuke. Apakah nenek menyekolahkanmu ke sekolah luar biasa?" tanyaku dengan takut-takut.

"Tidak, nenek bukanlah orang yang memiliki banyak uang. Dia hanya sebatang kara dan hanya bekerja di restoran Ichiraku sebagai tukang masak, dulu Ichiraku tidak seperti sekarang, tempat itu hanya sekedar rumah makan _ramen_ dan belum berkemabang. Hanya ada lantai satu, tetapi piano itu sudah ada, pemiliknya bilang itu adalah peninggalan orang tuannya. Saat aku kecil, aku sering ke sana dan bermain piano di sana pada pagi hari sebelum restoran itu buka, dan pemiliknya juga tidak keberatan saat aku mengasah kemampuanku bermain dan mengingat setiap tuts-tuts piano, walau dalam keadaan buta."

"Saat usiaku 16 tahun, nenek mulai sakit-sakitan dan akhirnya aku menggantikan nenek bekerja sebagai pemain piano di restoran Ichiraku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aaa... Sasuke, kau benar-benar lelaki yang sangat tabah." Aku berucap demikian karena merasa benar-benar terharu mendengar perjuangan hidup Sasuke. Dia adalah lelaki yang sangat kuat, walaupun tidak bisa melihat tapi dia selalu berusaha untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus saja.

"Aku bersalah atas kematian nenek, Sakura. Kalau saja... kalau saja aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian, pasti nenek... nenek tidak...,"

"Sasuke, kumohon... jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, yang terjadi ini sudah berlalu dan tidak ada gunanya menyesalinya, aku yakin nenek pasti tidak akan senang jika kau menyalakan dirimu seperti ini."

"Aku... ini...," ucap Sasuke sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Sttt...," aku menutup bibir Sasuke dengan jari telunnjukku, kemudian membelai wajahnya pelan, "sebagai manusia, kita tidak akan bisa merubah sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mengambil hikmah dari kejadian itu dan belajar untuk jadi lebih baik kedepannya. Kau mengerti, Sasuke." Aku mulai membawa Sasuke ke pelukanku, membiarkannya bersandar di pundakku dan aku membelai rambutnya itu dengan pelan sambil membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Di sini masih ada aku, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Aku akan membantumu dari segala kesusahan yang kauhadapi, aku akan terus bersamamu dan kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama. Jadi, jangan menganggap kalau kau sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Karena aku, akan selalu ada untukmu." Ucapku meyakinkan Sasuke sambil terus mendekapnya erat.

Mendengarkan ucapanku barusan, Sasuke menegakkan wajahnya, sehingga jarak kami menjadi sangat dekat. Walaupun Sasuke tidak bisa melihatku tapi deru nafas kami saling bersautan dalam debaran jantungku yang tiba-tiba meningkat.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura...," Panggil Sasuke kepadaku.

"I-iya."

"Aku... aku sangat ingin melihat wajahmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Sa-sasuke," melihat Senyuman Sasuke, yang terkesan putus asa itu, aku benar-benar merasakan hatiku teriris. Tanpa Sadar mataku menjadi berkaca-kaca dan bulir itu jatuh membasahi wajahku.

"Hahh...," Sasuke membuang napasnya, "bodohnya aku, meminta sesuatu yang mustahil." Kembali senyuman yang menunjukkan kesakitan dirinya, ia tampakkan di wajahnya.

Aku hanya mengigit bibirku, agar bisa mengendalikan diri dari sesak yang kurasakan di hatiku.

Mengambil napas dan aku mulai mengatur emosiku, agar Sasuke tidak tahu kalau aku sedang menangis.

"Hn, tapi... bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu, Sakura. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana bentuk wajah dari seorang bidadari berhati malaikat." Ucap Sasuke pelan dan mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menggapai wajahku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, karena suaraku tercekat dan membiarkan Sasuke perlahan menemukan wajahku lalu menyentuhnya dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Menyentuh wajahku dan membelainya, dari lingkar wajah, tangannya terus menyentuh dahiku, pipi lalu mataku yang masih basah dan itu membuatnya tersentak karena tahu kalau aku menangis.

"Sa-sakura, kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hiksss... tidak apa Sasu, lanjutkan saja."

Tangannya yang masih di mataku, kemudian menghapus tetesan air yang masih berada di manikku ini. Menghapusnya dengan pelan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis." Bisik Sasuke pelan kepadaku.

"He'em..." ucapku dengan wajah yang masih menahan sedih.

Sasuke sekarang meletakkan jarinya menyentuh hidungku yang kecil dan mancung, lalu turun dan sampailah pada bibirku. Aku merasakan seketika wajahku memanas saat Sasuke membelai bibirku dan memutari seluruh sudutnya, lalu berhenti di sudut bibirku kemudian mengusap-usapnya pelan.

Setelah menyentuh seluruh wajahku, Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali. Sasuke kembali tersenyum miris.

"Sasuke?" ada kata tanya dipanggilanku kepadanya.

"Entahlah, Sakura. Aku jadi semakin ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Akan kita usahakan, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kita akan usahakan agar dirimu bisa melihat lagi, bukannya kaubilang matamu itu bisa dioperasi, jadi kita akan usahakan."

"Jangan bercanda, sudah cukup semua bantuanmu ini untukku, Sakura."

"Sasuke, aku serius. Sudah aku bilangkan tadi, kalau aku akan membantumu apapun itu. jadi, kita akan sama-sama berusaha agar mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasimu, Sasuke."

"Jangan menyusahkan dirimu...,"

"Aku tidak merasa susah." Potongku terhadap ucapan Sasuke.

**o0o**

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa belakangan ini uang gajimu jadi agak menurun? Jangan bilang kalau kau membolos kerja lalu gajimu dipotong." Ucapku saat Sasuke memberikan gajinya.

"Hn." Sasuke berucap dengan suara malasnya.

"Hei... jawaban macam apa itu. Ayo katakan ke mana uangmu selebihnya, kau berfoya-foya, ya?" tanyaku yang mulai sebal pada Sasuke.

Sedikit pemberitahuan, sekarang aku dan Sasuke sudah tinggal bersama di apartemenku, jika mengingat jarak rumah Sasuke yang cukup jauh dari tempat kerjanya, dan jarak rumahku yang dekat tempat kerjanya, juga karena agar hemat biaya, aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk tinggal di tempatku. Awalnya dia menolak dengan tegas, tetapi aku bilang apartemenku memiliki dua kamar dan aku juga percaya kepada Sasuke, akhirnya dia mau juga setelah sesi berdebat yang cukup alot dengannya.

Kami sudah hampir satu tahun menjalani kehidupan bersama, mengumpulkan uang untuk membiayai operasi Sasuke. Kami juga sudah resmi menjadi kekasih.

"Aku memakainya karena ada sesuatu, sehingga memerlukannya." Ucap Sasuke tidak jelas dan malah membuatku semakin sebal.

"Aku tidak mau tahu apa itu urusanmu, tapi yang terpenting kita harus mendahulukan operasimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ini juga penting, dan tidak bisa dinomor duakan."

"Jangan bercanda...," ucapku terpotong ketika Sasuke menyelanya.

"Aku serius, Sakura."

Karena sudah sebal yang teramat, aku dengan agak keras mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke dan menariknya masing-masing ke samping. Sasuke hanya meringis dan berkata sesuatu yang tidak jelas, dan itu membuatku tertawa karena wajahnya jadi aneh dan lucu.

"Henhihan, Hakuha (Hentikan, Sakura)." Ucap Sasuke sebal sambil memegangi kedua tanganku agar melepaskan pipinya.

.

.

.

Mataku seketika menjadi kabur, karena air mata tanpa bisa kukendalikan mengananak sungai di wajahku. Aku hanya menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum tulus sambil memegang kedua tanganku, lalu mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut.

Aku bisa melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang indah bagaikan senja, aku bisa melihat keindahan senja di matanya yang damai.

Kristal _onyx_ itu begitu menawan dan menentramkan hatiku ketika menatap matanya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_, i-ini... inikan...,"

"Hn, inilah kenapa aku menyisihkan uangku, ini juga tidak kalah penting dari operasiku, Sakura." Sasuke berucap Sambil memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manisku dengan perlahan, "dengan ini, kita bertunangan." Ucapnya kemudian dan memberi cincin satunya lagi untuk kupasangkan ke jari manisnya.

"Hiksss... _a-arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapku senang bercampur haru.

"Maaf ya, cincinnya mungkin tidak terlalu indah dan bukan barang yang mahal. Tapi aku janji, saat pernikahan kita nanti, aku akan memberikan yang indah untukmu."

"Ini saja, aku sangat senang, jangan terlalu berlebihan." Ucapku sambil tertawa haru kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tanganku agar lebih dekat dengannya, lalu ketika kami sudah saling mendekat, Sasuke memegang pipiku kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Aku menutup mata karena sanking gugupnya, kemudian aku merasakan Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya ke dahiku dengan lembut.

Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dariku dan tersenyum.

**o0o**

Aku dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan bersama, yang juga diikuti oleh _senpai_ dan_ sensei_ku saat aku berkerja di klinik. Orochimaru-_sensei _dan Kabuto-_senpai_, mereka ikut bersamaku dan Sasuke untuk pengoprasian mata Sasuke yang akan dilakukan oleh salah satu teman lama dari Orochimaru-_sensei_, yaitu Senju Tsunade, beliau adalah dokter ahli di rumah sakit ternama yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha.

Aku dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan bertemu dengan Senju Tsunade, dia adalah wanita seumuran Orochimaru-_sensei_ tapi wajahnya masih kelihatan sangat muda.

"Hai, Orochimaru. Kau masih terlihat sama ternyata ya. Oh, dan ini si kaca mata yang cengeng itukan. Wah... wah... kau sudah besar rupanya." Aku terkikik kecil ketika mendengar teman Oro-_sensei_ menggoda Kabu-_senpai_, tidak kusangka ternyata ia dulunya cengeng. Sementara mereka juga ikut terkikik geli.

"Ya, dia sudah sangat ahli sekarang, Tsunade. Bahkan menjadi salah satu dokter andalan di klinikku. Dan ini adalah Sakura, dia yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Dia memiliki bakat yang sangat bagus, kau pasti akan senang bila bisa bekerjasama dengannya." Aku terkejut mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengenaiku, apa maksudnya ini? Pikirku bingung.

"_Sensei, _apa maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Begini, Sakura. Rencananya Tsunade akan mempekerjakanmu di rumah sakit ini, melihat kemampuanmu sangat baik dalam medis. Di sini kau juga akan diajarkan lebih banyak lagi soal medis, Sakura. Akan sangat disayangkan jika kepintaran medismu itu tidak dikembangkan, dan saat kaubelajar juga bekerja di sini, Tsunade akan menjadi pengawas juga pengajarmu dan dia yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu saat belajar, Sakura." Ucap Oro-_sensei_ dan itu membuatku senang dan kaget bersamaan.

"Be-benarkah itu?"

"Iya, Haruno-_san_. Aku akan mengajarimu di sini. Aku sangat tertarik dengan kepintaranmu, berterima kasihlah kepada gurumu itu yang selalu menceritakanmu kepadaku." Ucap dokter cantik itu sambil tertawa.

Aku benar-benar senang, terima kasih untuk kalian semua.

.

.

.

Operasi Sasuke berjalan cukup lama, dan ketika selesai tentu saja dia belum bisa langsung melihat dan harus masih bersabar.

.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar di rumah sakit itu, kamar Sasuke.

"Hei... bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Hn, menurutmu?"

"Ck, Sasuke-_kun_." Aku memeluk Sasuke dan meletakkan telingaku tepat di jantungnya. Tidak seperti yang kuperkirakan, ternyata detak jantung Sasuke tetap seperti biasa saja, tidak berdebar-debar. Menyebalkan, dia selalu bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik. Apa dia tidak penasaran dengan wajahku?

"Sasuke, apa tidak penasaran denganku?" tanyaku kesal.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya enteng.

"Tapi, kau kok tidak kelihatan gugup...,"

"Hn, rahasia." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Kalau tidak karena ia sedang sakit setelah habis operasi, pasti sudah kucubit itu pipinya.

Tok... tok.. tok...

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan wajahku dari Sasuke dan ternyata yang datang adalah _sensei-sensei_ku dan _senpai_ku.

"Sudah siap untuk membuka perbannya dan melihat dunia?" tanya Tsunade-_sensei_ kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Ucapnya.

Perban itupun mulai dibuka perlahan-lahan dan terhenti ketika perbanya sudah habis, membuka semua yang masih tertempel di mata Sasuke.

Dokter cantik itu kemudian menyarankan Sasuke untuk membuka matanya perlahan, sangat perlahan. Aku merasakan kalau jantungku berdetak dengan cepat karena sanking tegangnya. Dan ketika Sasuke sudah membuka kedua matanya, kemudian mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya untuk menyesuaikannya dengan pencahayaan yang ada, Sasuke pun mulai mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke arah kami.

Satu persatu ia melihat kami yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_...," panggilku kepadanya, Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah di mana aku berdiri.

Deg.

Aku benar-benar merasa gugup saat mata hitamnya menatapku, mata kami saling bertemu.

Sasuke melihatku tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Sa-sakura?"

Aku maju mendekatinya, lalu duduk di samping ranjangnya. Sasuke masih menatapku dan aku benar-benar merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang sekali.

Sasuke menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya dan membelainya lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil terus memegang wajahku.

Tangan Sasuke yang berada di wajahku kemudian bergerak membimbingku untuk semakin dekat dengannya, dia mendekapku dengan hangat.

"Sakura, aku bisa melihat wajahmu...," ucap Sasuke berbisik di telingaku, "_arigatou._"

"Syukurlah Sasuke, kau sudah bisa melihat lagi... hikss...," aku mengangis haru karena Sasuke.

"Hey... kenapa kau menangis, sudahlah. Jangan cengeng, Sakura. Tegakkan wajahmu, aku masih ingin melihatnya, aku masih belum puas memandangi wajahmu itu. Kau sangat cantik."

Aku mendongak ketika Sasuke memujiku cantik, wajahku memerah karena ucapannya. Dan Sasuke tersenyum senang karena bisa menggodaku.

"Sakura, kau selalu bilang bisa melihat senja di mataku. Tapi ternyata, kau memiliki mata yang jauh lebih indah dariku. _Emerald_, seperti padang rumput yang disinari cahaya matahari senja. Sangat indah. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. _Arigatou_, telah menjadi senjaku yang indah, telah menjadi cahaya penerang di hidupku. _Arigatou_, selalu berada di sisiku dan selalu menyemangatiku setiap saat. Bagiku, kau adalah gadis yang paling sempurna."

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah RnR ff aku ini, semoga ff ini dapat memuaskan para pembaca ya... **

**Sekian dulu dariku, salam sayang, ^.^**

**zhaErza**


End file.
